halofandomcom-20200222-history
Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit=Very High |magazine=1 slug |maxammo= |fire= |ammotype=M645 FTP-HE, 16 mm x 65 mm |operation= |rate of fire=Low |velocity= |accuracy=High |range= Short/Medium |era=Post-War |counterpart=M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle |counterwep= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920, also known as the ARC-920 or simply the Railgun, is a compact-channel linear accelerator that fires a high-explosive round at incredible speed.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/universe/weapons/railgun Halo Waypoint: Railgun] The charge time is approximately two seconds and can be fired with only a partial charge at the cost of lesser damage. A direct hit will kill any player regardless of charge time. Operational History The ARC-920 is the next step in the evolution of UNSC Railgun tech. It is widely considered the best out of all limited production rifles, though compared to other weapons, it is still quite cumbersome. The followed-on explosive charge in its M645 ferric-tungsten projectile helped keep the ARC-920 in its high position as a deadly tool of destruction. Older Railgun models such as the M99 Stanchion were very heavy and bulky, limiting their use to more precise combat-roles. However, Post-War research and development has shrunk combat-effective electromagnetic launching systems into nothing more than bulky rifles including the ARC-920. The rifles mass was reduced by creating an integrated cartridge that contains both a disposable power cell and a ferric-shelled projectile that is manually jettisoned after firing. Even more refinements in this field are expected in the near future. Gameplay Advantages *The Railgun can kill Spartans and all but the highest-ranked Knights and Elites with one shot. *The Railgun is accurate at short and medium ranges. *Although the Railgun lacks a zoom feature in Halo 4, players are able to use the armor's zoom feature in mid-charge. Disadvantages *It is weak against vehicles. *It must be charged before firing. *The Railgun's projectiles fire relatively slowly, so players may want to lead their targets at longer ranges. *While charging, the Railgun's barrel glows blue, alerting other players. Changes from Halo 4 to Halo 5: Guardians *Holds more rounds in reserve. *Charge time slightly longer. *Projectiles fly much faster. Gallery ARC-920.1.jpg|A concept design of the ARC-920. ARC-920.2.jpg|Another concept of the Railgun. Railgun icon.png|HUD icon of the Railgun. Halo-4-rail-gun.jpg H4 railgun trans.png|Render of the Railgun for Halo 4. H5G_Render_Railgun.png|Render of the Railgun for Halo 5: Guardians. h4_mc_ARC_920.jpg|John-117 holding the ARC-920 in Halo 4. Halo 4 Railgun new.jpg|Pre-release Railgun HUD layout. Rail gun.png|A photo of the ARC-920 from Halo Waypoint. railgun_reload.png|A player gets ready to fire the Railgun at an incoming Warthog. railgun_reload2.png|The Railgun being reloaded. railgun_result.png|The explosive round being fired, in a War Games simulation. Railgun From Halo 4 Trailer.png|The railgun in first-person view. Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920.jpg|A lateral view of the Railgun. H4_Reloading_Railgun.jpg|An explosive round being put into a Railgun. H4_Projectile_Railgun.jpg|The round fired from the railgun up close. Railgun slug.jpg|A view of the railgun's trail. H5G Multiplayer Railgun.png|First person view of the Railgun in Halo 5: Guardians multiplayer. H5G Multiplayer RailgunSS.png|Smart scope with the Railgun. Videos Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:Human Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons